500 years dead, but this is new
by Is-this-a-good-name
Summary: Johnny 13 crashes a certain ghosts death day party.


Hp/DP

Nothing is owned by me.

Three Grifindors watched what was unfolding before them with growing disgust and horror. Rotting breads, tainted meats, and fetid fruits of various unhealthy colors were being devoured with relish and delight by the ghosts. Yet none of the atrocity was diminished as nothing could actually be touched. Ron was forced to jump out of the way as another table surfer ran through the assortment of dreadful delicacies.

Front and center of the room stood the headless horsemen in the middle of what appeared to be an impromptu game of polo using the leader's own head. The golden trio huddled closer together trying to stay as inconspicuous and out of the way as possible. No one wanted to accidentally walk through a ghost.

Hermione was about to suggest they make a discrete exit when she was cutoff by a powerful boom as a swirling green and black vortex appeared in the center of the room. The space seemed to swell as out of the gloom a misshapen figure appeared. The wizards and witch drew their wands in preparation of immediate attack as thoughts of dementors, dark wizards, and other nightmares shot through their minds.

The figure began to solidify into the form of not a monster, but of a man on a motorcycle. It was loud, it was hideous, it was obnoxious, jarring, and fast - and the motorcycle was even worse. The man was grey skinned, appropriate for a ghost, as he must be presumed to be, but he had blond hair and green eyes, entirely inappropriate for a ghost. His greasy face was plastered with a pleased smile as he glanced around the room with lazy half lidded eyes. His grin only widened when he was greeted loudly by the leader of the headless horsemen from his heads position on the floor.

"Johnny! You made it. And no lady in sight. You finally ditch her? Good for you. What took you so long?"

"Nah man." He had a drawl and a clearly American accent. "Kitty wasn't in the mood to visit. Wanted to go shopping instead of 'farting around with old has beens and eating putrid food' what ever that means" Here he picked up, chewed, and swallowed a green shrimp to the increasing shock of the humans in the back. "I got here as soon as I could but I had to pick up some toys first and ditch a pest." He reached up to his motorcycle and fondly patted some device hooked up to the handle bars. Several pairs of ghostly eyes observed the divice with fascination and confusion.

A thought occurred to the intruder as he turned back towards the still gaping hole which hung in the air. He pressed the device and the hole began to slowly shrink. At this moment a very perturbed Sir Nicholas approached the intruder and eyed him angerly.

"Who might you be, sir, and what are you if I might ask? Do you have an invitation I was unaware of sending?"

The newcomer waved at Nick and answered easily.

"Name's Johnny. I was invited by my fellow ghosts. Heard there was gonna be a kickin' party somewhere in, uh, England? And I just had to make it. I would have been here sooner if the kid hadn't gotten in the way"

Nicholas looked like he wanted to say a lot more but was interrupted by another surprise. Just as the green and black hole of mystery was about to close a new shape came hurtling out at a breakneck pace. In a blur of black and white with a streak of green, some thing swept around the room. All the observers could make out was the clanging and crashing of dishes as the blur destabilized them in its furious flight, along with the soft swears coming from the self proclaimed Johnny.

The dizzying motion came to a sudden and startling halt. All eyes were on the figure that had made its dramatic appearance. What looked to be a person, a boy, probably about Harry's age was floating above the overturned table with hair so white it could almost be alive and toxic eyes that burned from within. Whenever the boy looked around those eyes left a trail of light as when a child waves a light very quickly. His body was engulfed in a white light and his appearance was so otherworldly it put all of the ghosts in the room to shame. His presence was commanding and his posture was tense. All of his focus was on Johnny though as Hermione watched she could have sworn that the being was fully aware of everything that was going on around him.

The specter took one step, which honestly seemed redundant as it amounted to simply floating, towards Johnny and raised his hands. An audible gulp sounded from the opposite side of the room. The cyclist had a nervous look, and for good reason. Anyone under that glare would have every right to look nervous and much more besides.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Hey kid. You got here. Glad you could make it."

The 'kid' didn't change his look one iota. He merely extended one of his raised hands and pointed a finger a Johnny.

The trio had been unaware that a ghost could sweat, (or swallow food, make portals, or ride motorcycles for that matter) but it turned out that when they were nervous enough they could! And Johnny was doing a wonderful job of proving that.

"H-h-hay man. You know I was just kidding with all that earlier. I was totally going to return the portable portal to your old man right after I was done." The finger that was pointed at Johnny began to glow the same terrifying other worldly color as the kid's eyes.

"Oh, you're upset about your sister? Oh man, kid. You have got to learn to take a joke. I'm so over her. I mean, yeah, she's hot..." the finger glowed a bit brighter, "but Kitty's the only girl for me. You know that. In fact," he checked his watch, "yep, she's probably ready for me to pick her up from the mall right now. I've got to go. It's been great seeing you all again." He tossed a wave at the horsemen without a backwards glance and hit the device, the portable portal, with one hand and raved his engine with the other. The swirling green and black reappeared and the bike sped towards it. The kid shot at the bike hitting the back tire and causing it to spin almost out of control, but Johnny mastered it and disappeared into the hole. The kid was on his tail when a black shape, nothing more that a shadow, leapt up from the ground and flew at the child. He was fast enough to dodge it, but lost his momentum. He shot the shadow dead on and it dissolved from the wound outwards into nothingness. But during his distraction the portal closed in on itself and vanished.

The kid stared at the empty air where the vortex had been. He looked like he was frozen. Harry assumed it was from shock or disappointment. He slowly pivoted in the air and Harry discovered that his assumption was wrong. There was a light green tint on the kid's cheeks and his expression could only be described as embarrassed.

In a manner that was a complete one eighty from what they had just seen, the kid raised his hand to the back of his neck and offered a weak smile.

"Uh, hi. Sorry about all that. Do you think I could stay here for the night? It's a long flight back to Amity Park."


End file.
